worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A Fox Lost in the Garden/ Suomus Misfits translation
The current translation rate seems to be working out, so I'll aim to release a chapter every month or so. Schedule is out of the window (in the good way). If there is going to be a long delay, I'll leave a message about it on my talk page. Feedback and comments are welcome. Volume 2 *Chapter 3; Needs a few corrections when I have the time. *Chapter 4; Although I usually like to see suffixes preserved, I have decided not to do this with 'Onee sama' (which is what Ahonen has told her squadron to call her). The reason being that they're supposed to be speaking English anyway, and all the other suffixes have been translated as P/O,F/O etc. In any case I think hearing someone say 'big sis' in English is probably about as rare as 'Onee sama' is in Japanese. :: Also, 'restive horse' can be an analogy for an 'unmanageable woman'. *Chapter 5; That was embarasing to write out. *Chapter 6; Should please the Beurling and Rudel fans. *Chapter 7; Well, that was one heck of a misleading chapter title. Not that there wasn't action... By the way, Haruka "shooting down" Tomoko no less than five times makes her an ace(of sorts) in one go! Good job! *Chapter 8; After the last chapter, I unconsciously ignored the chapter title completely and was genuinely surprised when ''that ''thing apeared. :: For those who are interested, there was an untranslatable kanji pun in the line; "It connects me to Itokawa, the thread that binds our destiny". The word Tomoko uses for 'thread' is also the 'Ito' in Itokawa, rather than the more common 'sen' (運命の糸 rather than 運命線). :: I should not have gone and skimmed through the epilogue, that's hysterical. It's so funny I need to resort to Internet slang; *ahem, OMFG ROFL. I'll make some time and get that done asap. *Epilogue; And there you have it... Since I finished the epilogue in a week, I'll translate some short EilaxSanya scenes from the Otome no Maki novels before moving on to Misfits Volume 3. Volume 3 *Chapter 1; I've been wondering since 'First Love Under the Aurora' whether there is anything between Beurling and Rudel. Probably just respect. :: I think we're finnaly seeing how Haruka becomes someone that Eila considers 'a danger'. :: For anyone who's interested; Haruka's name is a homophone with a word meaning 'far off/distant', which is sometimes used for comic effect, such as in the line starting; 'Flying far below the formation, Haruka snip', 遥か下方に、ハルカが（以下略） *Chapter 2; If you would like to get a better idea of the topography of the area in this chapter, type 'Saimaa lake' or 'Ladoga lake' into google maps. The line; “Roll on ladies!” was described literally as; “Independent Volunteer Air Squadron, take off!” in Japanese, with the parallel English line; “ROLL LADIES”, signifying what she actually says. I've taken this to mean a 'rolling take off' in which aircraft do not stop at the threshold of the runway. Note that Chapter 3 will take a fair bit longer than normal; it's twice the length of the average chapter. Category:Blog posts